blue_phantom_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiromy Gitann
Born during the Chedalonian Civil War as daughter of a General in the Chedalonian royal Forces Shiromy grew up in a time of violence. Eventhough her parents did everything they could to keep her out of harms way and in fact unknowing of the conflict beyond the city walls, she very well registered the events around her. And so she learned about the rebellion against the Chedalonian... Early life Born within the Chedalonian Civil War as daughter of the notorious General Lenthis Gitann of the Chedalonian Royal Forces Shiromy grew up in a time of unrest and instability. Eventhough her parents did their best to keep the chaos away from herprotected childhood she very well realized the events around her. And so she learned about the rebellion against the Chedalonian dictatorship and about their reasons and ideals - just as well as she saw the relentless brutality men like her father and his soldiers were showing when 'dealing' with them. At the age of 9 she ran away and seeked refuge with one of the neutral Cha'Lynh orders, who adopted her among them. Within the following years Shiromy grew up and was trained in the arts and honorable ways of the Cha'Lynh and finally became a Blademaster. When Shiromy was 17, royal troops invaded the Cha'Lynh temple to arrest - or execute Shiromy's mentor, Thalic Shar, under the reproach of being an agent of the rebel terrorists. That was the point where Shiromy had to decide and join a side. She helped Thalic escape joined the freedom fighters in the deep jungles of the eastern continent. After four years of struggling the Chedalonian government surrendered and Chedalon was liberated. During the following process of establishing a new democratic government Shiromy worked as bodyguard for one of the newly elected senators. Accompanying him on his journeys she eventually came to Bricera, a neighbouring planet monarchically ruled by the Vaylon clan, and met the Overlord's son Jarris Vaylon. While there was something darkly and sinister about this brash young man Shiromy could not deny a certain fascination over his uncompromising bad-boy attitude, good looks and charming demeanor doing their parts. Never the less, when he, intoxicated by her beauty and fiery nature requested her to join his as one of 'bodyguards' she could not help but accept. that!!! Shiromy's and Jarris' relationship was complicated to say the least. As his guard she was constantly around him getting to know the best and worst sides of him, soon she realized that the bad sides apparently overweighed the good. While she was unable to simply quit her assignment - by now she knew too much - she devised a plan to get away more often, volunteering to act as a commando of sorts - an assignment that would also help her hone her fighting skills. Two years later they both married and Shiromy became the First Lady of Bricera. Her life now went in much more peaceful ways, but her passion for combat, which she had developed in the years of civil war, lasted on. When the Dhilani attacked Bricera, the fire in her started to burn again. And so did an old quarrel. With Jarris Vaylon as a rather over-protective husband on one side and her inner drive to join the fighting on the other their relationship is put to the test. The situation tensened, when she got to know the operation's commander Vince Trageton, a man who lived for the fight. Fascinated of his resolve she insisted to follow him on all the missions against the Dhilani - to the displease of her husband. Shiromy once said "There's no safer place for me than the battlefield." This statement gained a new truth, when Shiromy fell victim to a snaky kidnapping by Khetarian separatists - relaxing in her well proteced suite aboard the UPMF's flagship SBC Warrior. Drugged and restrained she was brought to the Dhilani homeworld, where she was kept hostage and would be executed, should the United Planets manage to win the Battle for Bricera. Through the years Shiromy had developed an unusual tactic of infiltration: Allowing herself to be captured by the enemy her status as a high ranking personality would grant that she'd be transferred right into the heart of the enemy, instead of having to fight herself through or sneak in. In this case it was the Dilani's appreciation for bravery - the only thing that got close to their lust for blood - which should work out to her advantage. When she faced executions by the hands of two fierce reptilian beasts, her excellent fighting skills gained her a spectacular victory instead of a gruesome death, which had been intended for her. Confronted with a firing squad she finally unfolded her skills and even managed to get hold on Dhilani proconsul Marph Dralun. Using him as guarantee she almost made it to a ship that would take her off-planet. An ambush by Dhilani troops however put an end to her valiant escape attempt. Still this incident didn't go unnoticed by Dralun, who in fact had become rather fond of her resolve and impressive skills. This was why he - instead of trying to have her killed again - offered a deal that would preserve her life. He wanted her to fight as a gladiator for the people's entertainment. Reckoning that a Briceran strike force was already on its way for her, Shiromy agreed for the time being. In the following days she had some rather intriguing conversations with Dralun and learned not only a lot about the Dhilani history, but as well about the delicate situation he himself was in. Born over a century ago, in the times before the great bloodlust, he despised the turns the Dhilani civilization had taken through the decades. Blaming the last two dictators - and this snaky witch Tyleea - he explained how the rage and the thirst for blood and conquests had been seeded in the Dhilani's very hearts, so that he, even as ruler of the Dhilani, would not be able to change their minds. Those good intentions, became obsolete, when the Briceran strike force, led by SBCR Warrior emerged in the skies over Dhilon and began its relentless attack. Managing to escape in a small shuttle Shiromy and Dralun watched with horror, as the devastating blast from the Briceran flagship's fusion cannon engulfed the dhilani captiol in a brilliant fireball, leaving nothing but a gaping crater. Shocked and barely able to believe that her husband - or his trusted General - could have done something that gruesome, Shiromy and Dralun - hesitantly - returned to the Warrior. Shiromy realized very quickly that something was not right, when both Dralun and herself were arrested upon arrival. During the following interrogation saw her worries confirmed, as she realized how Jarris had changed. Something was very wrong. Dralun had told her about this Tyleea woman's powerful mind tricks, that she had been able to take full control over weak minds such as Dictator Pharas. Some time later Shiromy would learn that Jarris had shot Dralun without asking a single question. Her decision was made quickly. Wtih no real trouble Shiromy overwhelmed her guards and escaped from where she was kept. Browsing the detention center's log files she was only moderately suprised to find Vince Trageton arrested as well. Liberating the wounded Supreme Commander from his cell, they both managed to sneak to the hangar and escape Trageton's ship, the Barracuda, accompanied by his old squadmates of Phantom Squadron. Together they fled to Trageton's home planet of Cophuran. Aided by Cophuranee forces they managed to track down the Warrior and force the flagship into defense. In the end a grim showdown came about on the Warrior's bridge, when Vince and Shiromy had to face Tyleea in the body of Jarris Vaylon. Hearing the voice and seeing the face of the man she once loved - had called her husband - was extremely unsettling. A fact that Tyleea knew to use, trying to weaken Shiromy's mind and pull her over to her side. It was Tyleea's own bane that she had once revealed some of her Ydaa secrets to Vince. Realizing that Shiromy was losing control, he in turn now made use of these poewrs to shield her mind from Tyleea's intrusion, long enough that she, regaining her focus - and her fury, dashed forward and landed a deadly stab into the heart of the man she once had married. Within a split seconds, two souls died with a single being. Shiromy was devastated - oddly enough not because of sorrow about what she had lost, but rather because of horror about what she had just done. Soon word spread of Lord Vaylon's violent death by the hands of his wife and trusted supreme commander and Vince and Shiromy were arrested. The following days Shiromy spent in absolute darkness - both physical and mental. She had lost all sense of time, when Vince Trageton stepped into the dark cell and ofered her a hand and the chance of freedom. She took both. Leaving the detention center behind Shiromy heard the terrible news of what had happened in the highest levels of the United Planets. Within days the democratic alliance of star systems, had changed into a dictatoric regime under a racist Khetarian - even worse, the one who just recently had sold her to the Dhilani. Hearing all this it was not too suprising to her that already a rather strong group of people had defied the new dictator's order. The really suprising thing was that this band of people had the Warrior under their control. As the supreme battleship of the UPMF the Warrior had no trouble leaving Bricera. Actually, from a military point of view, the UPA Capitol was almost desolated, as most major warships were concentraded around Cophuran, which by recent latest decisions had been charged for treason and been excluded from the UPA. The planet, which was now under UPMF blockade, was the Warrior's destination - to save what was left. Arriving too late however, there wasn't really much left to save. Moving the Warrior between the two fronts in a last ditch effort, they managed to save a single ship: Cophuranee flagship Inferno. Soon though UPMF forces were closing in on them. Flankin the Infeno they withdrew into deepspace. Proscribed and on the run The small band of renegades under Vince's lead left UPA territory on a quest for a new base of operations. Everybody knew what they had done. Mutiny, high treason, Rebellion. And then it struck Shiromy like a flash of lightning. This was it. This was what she had missed all these years since she had left Chedalon. Rebellion. Fighting for a true cause. Stepping up against a cruel dictatoric authority. This was where she belonged. Suddenly the flame inside her burned brighter than ever. She even took on her maiden name again, Gitann, the name she had dropped when marrying Lord Vaylon. Shiromy once again went on one of her involuntary infiltration missions, while trying to escape the ambush the UPMF had prepared for Vince and her at the planet Khall. Placing a false track towards a high security prison in the Abyss system, the UPMF brought her to Bricera, where she was placed under high-security arrest on the Diamond Battlestation Starlight. Soon however, rumors spread aboard the station that the rebels had regained the track and were en route to Bricera - where the UPMF trap was waiting. Deciding not to rely on pure luck Shiromy broke out of the detention center, to aid Vince from inside the station. During her escape she found a new ally in captive Cohpuranee Sarah Phaley, former Commander of the station. With Phaley's help, Shiromy managed to sneak through the station's bowels and send a hidden message to the Warrior, warning them against the trap. In coordination with the flagship they then manipulated the station's shields so they would crumble and fall when hit by the Warrior's fusion cannon. Only a few hours later the Warrior sprung the trap. Disrupting the station's shields and blasting the heavy armor gates the path was laid for the two women to escape the station with a stolen shuttle. While the most battles following the incident at Bricera were merely in-space engagements, Shiromy spent a lot of her time in her quarters, training, meditating. The confrontation with Tyleea had left a deep scar and she had sworn never to be overwhelmed that easily - or at all. Almost obsessedly she attempted to apprehend every techneque - physical or mental - she could discover. During a rather uneven battle against a small UPMF battlegroup in the darkness of the mysterious Bermuda Passage, she discovered a surge of immense power, originating from an abandoned space station deep inside the black nebula. Comsumed by the dark energy Shiromy felt herself compelled to the station. Thankfully Vince was able to refrain from following the cataclysmic lure and maneuver the Warrior out of the passage. Eventually they would defeat the UPMF in a massive battle in skies over Khetaris. Still they had distanced themselves too far from what they had intended to protect that they could not just return to the normal lives they had once lived. Taking the Warrior with them, they turned their backs on the United Planets and left for the uncharted regions. Crossover Storyline Quote: "Jedi, Sith, Ydaa, Cha'Lynh, Zhawn. To achieve true power you cannot learn from just one teacher." Months of strafing through the galaxy passed until they made contact with a new civilization, known as the Corellian Empire.Caught up in a brutal war with the Stumbos Alliance Corellian Supreme Commander Wes Janson offered the band of exiles a group of seven undeveloped Star Systems to govern and support starting a new civilization in exchange for their support against the Stumbos. They accepted. Despite their support the war with the Stumbos lasted for another six months. Yet eventually Corellia emerged victorious. Keeping his Word Janson ceded a total of seven star systems. Shiromy Gitann was coronated the first Empress of the Seven Suns. Roughly three years had passed since they first met on Bricera and by then the events of this period have melded the two warriors together. Contrary to each other as can be, Vince, cool and calculating, and Shiromy, firy and tempered, soon were in love with each other. While they had kept their relation ship mostly a secret through their time of rebellion, they finally made it public at Shiromy's coronation ceremony, which was immediately followed by the two's wedding celebration, elevating Vince to the title of Emperor. From that point on Shiromy traded her combat training for studies of diplomacy and politics. While her former life as Briceran First Lady had left her some experience she still had a lot to learn. Not rarely did Vince have to hold her back and calm her temper. Through the years she yet became accquainted to her position and duties and did a good job on developing her Empire. Yet the warrior's flame kept burning inside her. In regular terms she took a leave from her duties to train under increasingly hard conditions, eventually choosing places for her training that were unsuitable or hazarduous to normal beings. Still she soon found that sort of enhanced training not satisfying her strive to evolve. Maybe due to an subconscious wave of desparation she risked a war between the ESS and the Remnants of the former Galactic Empire. It was then, that Mako Starcrusher offered a new perspective and the possibility to finally advance in her potential: The training of a Zhawn Ti'Kur. Training with Mako's wife Roscha, she developed powers she would never have deemed possible. And for a moment in her live she managed to discard, even forget her urge to charging into battle against the Keepers for the sake of continuing her training and unfolding her potential. Instinctively knowing that her time would come. And her time did come. Mere months after the Keeper war the ESS found themselves at war with Mandalore and Shiromy would join the forces on the battlefield, fighting at the frontlines and charging at the Mandalorians. Yet once again her satisfaction would wear down. The Mandalorian war had lasted barely half a year and soon Shiromy found herself seeking new ways to evolve. In her bored desperation she turned her attention towards an area that would impact heavily on her very life: The ways of the Sith. Guided by the spirit of the ancient Sith Lord Darth Revan Shiromy joined up with Ferris Starcrusher, the daughter of her Zhawn mentor Roscha. Together they would travel from planet to planet seeking out the knowledge burried in old Sith temples and sanctuaries. As both became stronger in the darkside of the Force soon a certain sense of competition developed between them. It was a premonition through the Force that should ultimately spell Shiromy's fall. Returning to New Cophuran Shiromy thought to have found her fears confirmed. Abandoned and betrayed by those she cared for most she bursted into a flurry of rage, fully giving in to the dark side. In the events she killed her own Husband, Vince Trageton, and took on the name of Darth Pyra. Continuously tutored and guided by Revan's spirit, who by now had nestled itself within her mind, Darth Pyra took over the solitary reign over the ESS and suddenly discovered numerous hints of treason against her. The events climaxed in her killing one of the six high ranking ESS Supreme Commanders and severing ties to close enemies of the ESS. But Revan wasn't done with her new apprentice yet. exposing Pyra's sensitive mind to visions of pain and torment the Sith Spirit progressively intensified the Darkside within her apprentice. And yet Revan had miscalculated, underestimated Shiromy's will - and the relative unimportance that death has for certain people. Vince Trageton, the man whom Darth Pyra had killed, had once again arisen as a clone and slipped out of her grasp, plotting to confront and defeat the Sith Lord. Luring her into a trap Vince faced Darth Pyra once again. However, drawing the fight to a level, where her sith techniques would not help her, Vince forced the true Shiromy to resurface - and allow her to shake off Revan's influence. In a tremendous effort Shiromy Gitann wiped the powerful Sith Spirit from her mind and ended its existence once and for all. Shiromy had ultimately managed to break free from the claws of the Sith spirit. But after all that had happened things would not simply return to normal. By Vince's decree Shiromy had to join the Jedi Order and undertake rehabilitative measures in order to cleanse her from the taint of the darkside. It would be a matter of fate that her training should be interrupted vehemently when a mysterious cult known as the Brotherhood of Shadows launched a terrorist attack against the Jedi destroying the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV. Through the time up to this cataclysmic event as well as the ensueing aftermath the path that Shiromy was supposed to take would shift her again. Somewhat torn between dark and lightside yet blessed with a strong will Shiromy was considered to be a powerful asset in the fight against the Brotherhood. Once again - under fair control - Shiromy would embrace the darkside and unleash her inner flame. Trivia * Shiromy's original incarnation had jedi-like powers and carried a yellow lightsaber. Parts of these traits were re-adopted and explored further in the course of the Battle Thread storyline.